


We need sound proof walls.

by jasmine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter is a cuddle bug ok, Stiles literally never shuts up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmine/pseuds/jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's too much Sterek for Peter to handle, so Chris' bed is the only safe place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need sound proof walls.

“Derek, Derek. Oh my God, stop. Stop, no keep going! Why would you actually stop? Ahh, yeah. Derek, oh fuck.”  
“Shut up.” Please. Peter was begging in his head.  
“Ouch! I know I like biting, Derek, but that’s a little hard- Oh my god, do that agai-”  
“Shut up, Stiles. Peter’s in the next room.”  
“Ew. Derek, why would you say that? Don’t talk about your uncle while you’re deep-”  
“Alright, I'm leaving!” Peter shouted, leaping from his chair, the book he was reading, or trying to read (it was hard to focus with all of the noise being made), safely tucked under his arm.  
“Told you it would work.” He heard Stiles whisper as he left the Hale house more annoyed than ever.  
Choosing the room next to his nephew’s had to be the worse decision possible to make. He was pretty sure that even someone without supernatural hearing abilities would be disturbed by the amount of noise the Stilinski kid made. He was definitely suggesting they redo the walls, again, and make them sound proof for the sake of his newly found sanity.  
Unsure of where he was actually leaving to, he thought maybe he would just take Derek’s car and drive.. Somewhere. At least that seemed like a good idea before he stepped near the car and could smell nothing but sex. Looked like he was going on foot… to God knows where. As long as it was away from his poor, over-sexed family home, he would be satisfied.  
It wasn’t until he had been walking for a good twenty minutes that Peter decided to head to Chris’ house, not caring that he probably wouldn’t be home. Pulling his phone from his jacket’s pocket, he checked the time while contemplating telling Chris he was coming over. It was only 11:30, meaning he was gone for another hour and a half at best. Chris never came home earlier. He decided against texting the man, not wanting to sound like some needy teenager. He seemed to enjoy his surprise visits anyway.  
Walking up the driveway, Peter could already tell nobody was home, and that was nice. That meant he could use the door, which Chris had given him a key to. That was a realisation moment for the werewolf. He was always unsure if Chris still hated him or not. But when he was given the key, with no words or expressions, it was the most important thing to him. That was why he abused his ability to use it as often as possible.  
Granted his abuse of said key allowed him to do weird thing and scar the children in his life, mostly Allison, by already being in her house, feet kicked up and watching television when she would come home from school. Those moments seemed more awkward for her, than him, so he deemed it okay. And Chris would never tell him to stop his random appearances, and that seemed like an encouragement to continue doing them.  
Turning the doorknob with a faint smile on, Peter made his way in the house, kicking his shoes off at the doorway. He made his way upstairs, notice his somehow forgotten book he had wedged between his arm and side.  
Chris’ room was nice. He stood in the door of the room for a moment, eyes going half lidded as he inhaled deeply, enjoying the distinct scent of pine that was all Chris. He could lose his mind from the scent. The thought of that was both comforting and disturbing.  
He shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, neatly placing it at the end of the bed, and crawled on, propping himself up against the headboard. He cracked his book back open, noticing he hadn't bothered to turn any lights on, though it didn't matter much. He could see the pages fine.

Chris entered his house, eyes drooping. It had been a long night working, and he was exhausted. He went through his usual routine of the night, minus Allison. He had, for some reason unknown to him, allowed her to stay with Scott for the night. The dishes were wash, living room tidied, and doors locked in record time. When Chris had locked the door he noticed shoes kicked lazily by it and smiled to himself.  
Just as the had expected, a certain werewolf was in his bed asleep. He looked so peaceful. Book left open by his side, he had slid down so his face was smothered by one of the pillows, knees curled up almost to his chest.  
The only sound in the room was Peter’s soft and steady breathing, and shuffling as Chris shed his shirt and pants off and moved Peter’s jacket to his dresser. The hunter crawled onto the bed, carefully taking the book, insuring he didn't lose the page, and setting it on the night stand.  
“Peter,” Chris whispered. Peter stirred, sighing deeply. “ I'm kicking you out if you don’t take your jeans off.” His voice was firm, but the edges of his mouth twitched up as the other man rolled over to face him, eyes rolling.  
“I was having a nice dream.” He mumbled, words slurring with tiredness.  
Chris grinned, pulling the blankets free as Peter kicked his pants off, along with his shirt, and made himself comfortable again. Peter’s eyes closed before his head hit the pillow. Chris wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and pressed a kiss on his shoulder before resting his chin in the crook of his neck.  
“What were you reading?” He asked, eyes closed and breath calming against Peter’s ear.  
Peter hummed softly, half asleep. “Moonstone.” His voice was soft and followed with a yawn that made Chris pressed closer to him, tangling his legs with Peter’s. Chris gave a nod in an unneeded response, enjoying the silence that took over the room so quickly. Peter had fallen asleep again, his entire body relaxed and nearly melding to Chris’.  
Coming home to Peter in his bed made him feel nice. He enjoyed how Peter would just come in, unannounced and wait for him to come home. They would fall asleep together, and when they woke up in the morning they would both just lay in bed, content with being with each other, until Peter insisted his bladder wouldn't wait anymore and would bolt to the bathroom, leaving Chris to laugh by himself.  
It was all nice, and soft, and completely out of character for the two, but it felt right. The hunter’s thought cut short as he also fell asleep, lulled by the steady breathing of Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shaun. Thank Shaun for the prompt you guys. Thank.


End file.
